


Birthday Blast

by Shizuna610



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Happy Birthday to Kudou SHinichi~, M/M, Poor Kaito, birthday fic, crackfic, crazy parents, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: “Can we talk about this when there isn’t a ticking bomb strapped onto you?!"





	Birthday Blast

“Can we talk about this when there isn’t a ticking bomb strapped onto you?! Kaito growled as he ran his fingers over the fabric of the vest, trying to find the main mechanism.

Shinichi shrugged…or at least tried to, seeing as how he was tied to a chair “Um…sure KID, but may I at least know what are you doing here disguised as…” Shinichi paused“…..a messy haired version of me?”

Kaito stilled for a moment….and cussed. Right , he’d been so worried about the detective, he’d totally forgotten about a disguise. He chose to ignore Shinichi and continued working on a panel he’d finally managed to expose. 

“Not the red-”

“I know!” Kaito snapped and Shinichi shut up. While it was unusual for him to drop his poker face, Shinichi was really getting on his nerves. 

His morning had begun with Aoko shoving a bunch of wrapped presents and a piece of paper with a Beika address into his arms. Aoko explained that her father and Hakuba had wanted to present this to the new detective they’d become acquainted with during the last KID heist (aka Kudo Shinichi…..it had been nice to just sit and chat with the detective for once without getting a soccer ball to his face…which had mainly been due to Shinichi still being a bit weak from the antidote.) 

When he found out these were birthday presents and not just a ‘thank you’ for retrieving the gem (Kaito had tossed it to him before leaving); he decided to visit the detective in person…just to see if he got recognized (yes, he was crazy that way)

He had spent a whole hour frantically searching for the detective after getting impatient when he didn’t answer the door and found evidence of a struggle and a hastily drawn SOS in coffee on the carpet. He had dropped the presents right then and there and rushed off.

When he did manage to track down the location…an abandoned warehouse (why? Just why? Was this some third rate mystery novel?); he had to switch to his recon blacks to sneak past and knockout the guards.

And finally, finally…when he finds the room Shinichi is being held in; he also finds a bomb vest with a timer strapped to the detective, who was tied to the chair. Kaito had instantly discarded the attempt to untie him when he saw that even the bindings were connected to the bomb…a complex setting which would take forever to figure out….it would be simpler to defuse the bomb itself.

And when Kaito had tried to examine the bomb and timer the first thing Shinichi asked was, “KID is that my black turtleneck you’re wearing?!”

Naturally Kaito had snapped and growled at him to save this chatter for when the bomb had been safely diffused. 

In his defense, it was just a replica of the one in the detective’s wardrobe in case he needed it for disguise. He usually carried the replicas of at least one outfit of the person being impersonated. There was a better chance of convincing someone close to the person he was disguised as that he wasn’t a fake. This particular replica had become a favourite after it proved to be good for the disguise and also a convenient recon outfit.

The only sound in the room was the occasional clink of Kaito’s tools and the timer steadily counting down.

1: 25

“Hey KID, you don’t have to bother-” Shinichi began just as Kaito managed to pop open the panel to expose the inner mechanism and he inhaled sharply.

A mercury lever.

1: 20

Kaito let out a string of curses in Japanese, interspersed with French and English. Shinichi had a slightly surprised look on his face as he tried to bend and see the cause of Kaito’s panic. 

1:13

“DON’T!” Kaito yelled, “Mercury lever” he said as an explanation.

Shinichi instantly stilled, “KID you should leave. I’ll-”

“Are you insane?!” Kaito hissed, “What can you do tied to the chair? And this has a timer…. your captors probably don’t plan on returning! I may not be a professional but there isn’t enough time to call for the bomb squad……so I’ll have to do. Beggars can’t be choosers, Meitantei”

1:09

Shinichi looked offended at Kaito’s words, “ Baarou, given enough time, I know you can handle this fine. I just don’t want you to get involved!”

Kaito stared. “Are you…..worried about me?”

Kaito couldn’t even bring himself to make a snarky comment or teasing remark. The same guy who had almost gotten him blown up on a train while disguised as a supposed to be dead woman…..the same guy didn’t want him to defuse the bomb strapped to his own torso.

Kudo Shinichi would go to hell and back to save someone else’s life but the damn idiot won’t let a wanted criminal/rival (friend?) help him if it was his own life in danger…..simply because he didn’t want to drag down someone else with him.

Shinichi blushed. “ Yes, …uh..NO! Not…I mean…I would be but…actually…”

Huh, Shinichi looked cute when he blushed. 

00:59  
 _Focus!_ Kaito mentally slapped himself and got back to dismantling the mechanism.

“KID…” Shinichi’s voice sounded desperate, “Please leave, I don’t-“

“CHEATER!” A disembodied electronic voice blared from a speaker nestled in the vest the moment Kaito took apart one component. The timer flickered and Kaito felt his stomach drop

00:07

Kaito could only look horrified as he tried to stop the panic building in his chest and look around for some way to stop the bomb.

Shinichi groaned, “They’re already here….KID leave!”

00:06

“I won’t leave you behind!!” Kaito yelled in panic as he tried to make sense of Shinichi’s words. _They? As in the bomber? Or was it plural? And why would they return?! It made no sense!_

00:05

Shinichi looked a bit startled at the sudden declaration, his voice dropped to an amazed whisper, “KID…”

Kaito was in full panic mode by now…he couldn’t even judge the amount of explosive properly but it would he guessed it would be enough to take down the surrounding buildings in spite of being partially damped by the detective’s own body.

00:04

Dammit, if he couldn’t save Shinichi, he was going to do his best to damp the force of the blast…even if the only option he had was his own body.

He quickly snapped open the window and let his doves out, signaling them to fly back home. 

00:03

Then just as quick, he was back by Shinichi’s side, the window shuttered. He looked at the detective wryly, “Guess this is goodbye huh?”

Shinichi looked like he really torn, like he didn’t know what to say or how to say it. 

00:02

Kaito reached forward and hugged Shinichi, carefully calculating his position to absorb as much of the blast as possible. Shinichi had let out a strangled noise at the sudden gesture now blinked as he realized Kaito’s intention. Another breathless “KID” escaped his lips.

00:01

 _Oh, he doesn’t even know my name_ Kaito realized absently, his nose brushing against the lapels of Shinichi’s Teitan uniform blazer. _Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now…_

00:00

Kaito closed his eyes tight and waited for the blast. What happened was much more anti-climatic…. Something punched his gut and Kaito found himself thrown back onto the floor. 

_Ouch_

Then, there was a loud popping sound and confetti and glitter rained around him.

_Huh? Why wasn’t he dead?....Or was he dead and the confetti and glitter were to welcome him to some magician heaven?_

He heard Shinichi sigh in a long suffering tone and concluded he wasn’t dead. He sat up and found the source of the punch to his gut…..a collapsible rod of some sort had expanded out with a large ostentatious banner which proclaimed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIN-CHAN!!!!” in a loud orange that hurt Kaito’s eyes.

Kaito looked at the detective confused. “Huh?”

Shinichi just looked like he was hoping the floor would crack open and swallow him up. Then Kaito heard footsteps outside and quickly jumped to his feet. He switched from recon blacks to his usual white. While sneaking around in a crowd or in the darkness, black was fine….but when there were very few people and/or an unfriendly confrontation was inevitable , white was the best. 

As the door slid open, Kaito instantly placed himself between Shinichi and the door, his card gun ready. 

“Shin-chan you cheated!!” a woman’s voice whined and Kaito found himself lowering his gun……he knew that voice……wasn’t that….Kudo Yukiko?

Kaito turned to Shinichi and gave him his best ‘What-the-heck’ face. Shinichi coughed, blushing red, “I did ask you to leave?” he tried meekly.

Another man, who had come with Yukiko stepped forward with a sigh to help Shinichi out of his bindings while Kaito stood and watched in amazement. Kudo Yuusaku just looked completely done with the whole situation as Shinichi stood up with a mirroring expression and dusted off his blazer and pants.

Kaito was starting to feel like a background ornament….and that irritated him.  
“Ahem” he coughed, hoping to get the Kudos’ attention. All three of them turned to him and before Shinichi could say anything Yukiko’s eyes shone in recognition as she stepped forward, “Kai-chan!! Look how you’ve grown!!” and pulled at his cheeks like he was a little kid. 

Kaito’s eyes widened….had she…did she just….Kaito’s eyes flickered over to the other two Kudos, Shinichi looking as confused as he felt and Yuusaku grimacing at the death grip Yukiko was pulling him into. 

“Kudo-san…can’t…breathe” Kaito managed to squeak out and Yukiko instantly released him while apologizing.” I’m so sorry, Kai-chan! And please, just Yukiko is fine…” She then turned to Shinichi, “Shin-chan, I can’t believe you dragged Kai-chan into helping you! That challenge was meant for you to solve!”

Shinichi snapped out of his confused daze, “Challenge?! You call that a challenge?! That was just outright kidnapping me!” he turned to his dad accusingly, “and you went with this?!!”

Yuusaku coughed, “I wasn’t informed of the ‘bomb’”

Shinichi rolled his eyes, “Typical.” He glared at his mom, “A mercury lever?!!! Where on earth-“ then Shinichi paused and rubbed his temple with his fingers, “you know what, I don’t want to know. Also, I didn’t call anyone to help! And it sure as heck wouldn’t have done any good anyways because-“

Shinichi paused. “I didn’t call anyone for help” he repeated. Then he turned to Kaito, “KID, how did you…oh right…the carpet….wait, why were you at my house?“

“Um…it was your birthday? I came by to wish you” Kaito stated, causing Shinichi to stare at him as though he was insane.

Yuusaku burst into laughter, “Oh goodness, like father, like son….this one is even more insane than Toichi. At least he only used to send a note signed with that insufferable doodle.”  
Yukiko only grinned, “Remember that one time sensei held an entire heist just for your birthday?”

Yuusaku smiled nostalgically , “Ah yes…..those were the good old days…”

Shinichi stared at his parents and then looked at Kaito accusingly. Kaito blinked, “What, you want a heist for your birthday too?”

Shinichi sputtered “What?! No! Why do my parents seem to know you?!”

Kaito shrugged, “I guess your dad was the one who tried to catch my dad all those years back….huh….that would explain a lot of things….”

Yuusaku looked at Shinichi, “Dear me, don’t tell me you haven’t figured out KID’s identity yet!”

Shinichi glared at his dad, “KID is off-limits out of a heist.”

Yuusaku only rolled his eyes, “ _Trying to arrest KID_ is off-limits out of a heist, but that doesn’t mean you can’t work out his identity…”

Yukiko sighed, “There they go again…..it’s the boy’s birthday and they still keep bickering. After all the trouble we went through to avoid Yuusaku’s editors and make it here in time…..I wish I could make them stop.”

Kaito just took a moment to marvel how crazy this family was. Well, no wonder his dad didn’t mind his identity being known by Yuusaku. The Kudos were just as insane as the Kurobas, if not more. 

“Leave it to me, Yukiko-san,” Kaito said and stepped in front of Shinichi, and letting go of most of his costume in a poof of pink smoke. He was now dressed only in his blue dress shirt, white pants and the tie. A red rose had winked itself into existence in his hand which was extended towards Shinichi, “Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire~ Happy Birthday Shinichi” he grinned, equal parts Kaito and KID.

Shinichi ignored his mother’s delighted squeals as he accepted the rose, “Um…sorry about today KI- ah…Kuroba.” He looked completely dumbstruck, as though he couldn’t believe he had just been handed Kaitou KID’s name on a platter by the elusive magician himself.

Then, his eyebrows scrunched in that adorable way when he was puzzled, “Is….that….really …your name?”

Yuusaku and Yukiko laughed as Kaito rolled his eyes, “Yeah…my parents had a weird sense of humour. Also, your apology would be more easily accepted if it came with chocolate ice-cream.”

Shinichi narrowed his eyes as though he was about to make a snarky comment but then he sighed, “Poirot has a pretty good selection of ice-creams….and it’s nearby.”

He glanced at his parents and saw that they had no intentions of leaving and sighed. Kaito didn’t like the way he’d been dragged around and panicked over a silly party popper and he also didn’t like seeing Shinichi so on edge on his own birthday. Besides it wasn’t Shinichi’s fault Kaito had been dragged into the ‘birthday prank’. He knew how crazy parents could get and decided to do something to cheer up Shinichi. 

“One moment, I just need to make a phone call” he excused himself to step outside and furiously texted away on the phone. When he returned, he had an impish grin on his face that made both the Kudo men nervous. 

Kaito nonchalantly strolled to Yuusaku and handed him back his phone, “Thanks for letting me borrow this Kudo-san~ We’ll be going on ahead, right Shinichi?”

Yuusaku looked shocked. He hadn’t even realized his phone had been swiped by Kaito. He cursed when he saw the texts sent to his various publishers promising him their manuscripts along with his current address.   
“Oh dear, “ Yukiko said as she peaked over her husband’s shoulder and saw the texts.

Kaito was afraid the Kudos were going to be angry but they just laughed. Yuusaku tucked his phone away and nodded at Kaito, “Well played Kaito-kun” then with a hurried, “See you boys later!” he rushed off with his wife in tow “Have fun boys~”

Shinichi looked at Kaito, his lips curling into a smile for what was probably the first time that day and Kaito suddenly didn’t mind having to go through a tiring day like this if he got to see that smile more often, “So….ice-cream?”

Kaito grinned, “Lead the way Meitantei”

**Author's Note:**

> Hurriedly written crackish birthday fic. Written using prompt from Writing Prompts on Tumblr....  
> The 4th chapter for both of my WIPs is coming together, so yeah...I'll post those in a few days as well...


End file.
